


Sweater Weather

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, cheesy shit, ton chapters have reinvigorated my solangelo writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Percy and Jason are looking for Nico. Their search comes up with the weirdest outcome possible.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 20
Kudos: 211





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anon user ItsJustMe62623:  
> https://pm1.narvii.com/6301/cda5c868e609d82ce3dab240eb64c98f14c245f0_00.jpg (Solangelo hoodie prompt)
> 
> Wahoo, actually did something heh. This was so much fun to write, like genuinely just let the crackhead energy roll off me and into the fic. So thank you, ItsJustMe62623, for yet another incredible prompt suggestion!
> 
> I kind of ran with it a bit, NGL. I also made it take place in the summer right after BoO, because I wanted to have certain demigods who wouldn’t have been there in the fall or winter.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Jason stared at the son of Poseidon in front of him, electric blue eyes locked onto his sea green ones. The tension between the two was thick and heavy, neither letting up in their intense positions.

“He likes me better.”

“I’ve known him longer.”

“But you haven’t known him as well.”

“Bet.”

“C’mon, you already have Annabeth on your side, you don’t need anyone else.”

“Maybe. But this is a matter of pride. And bonding with my favorite cousin.”

That comment snapped Jason out of his stance as he huffed. “Too far, bro. I thought  _ I  _ was your favorite cousin.”

Percy rolled his eyes, pushing some of his slightly over-grown hair out of his face. “You  _ were _ , until I found out you’re trying to take Nico from me. Annabeth said for our plan to work, we need Nico. And this is the final Capture-The-Flag we get to play before senior year.”

Jason sighed. “Care to tell me your plan, then?” he tried.

Percy snorted, flipping the son of Jupiter off in response. “Just because you all call me  _ Seaweed Brain _ and shit, doesn’t mean I’m actually that stupid.”

Jason shrugged at that, rubbing his temples as he thought of what they could do. Finally, the solution came to him, clear as day.

“How about this… whoever finds Nico first gets first dibs on having him join their team.”

Percy hummed in agreement, seeming to ponder the idea. “Great plan, Jason. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a younger cousin to win over.”

Before he could even react, Percy stood up and splayed his hands out in front of him. The glass of orange juice in Jason’s hand exploded, splashing his face and coating his glasses. He heard Percy cackling wildly as he immediately grabbed a napkin, wiping blindly at his glasses before standing up and sprinting after Percy, determined to not lose to the son of Poseidon.

Indeed, the game was afoot.

* * *

Two hours later, both boys came up empty-handed.

After running around like lunatics and trying to blast each other to the Underworld whenever they saw one another, Jason called a truce.

Shaking out his sopping wet hoodie, he sighed. “This is bullshit. I’ve looked everywhere and there’s no sign of Nico.”

Percy nodded, pouting slightly as he tried to flatten his electrified hair before giving up. “Same here. This was a fucking waste.”

Jason hummed in agreement, about to formally try and negotiate peace between him and Percy when a certain blonde caught his eye.

Will Solace was sitting at the entrance of the infirmary, wearing a ridiculous oversized hoodie that fell over his knees as he smiled and waved at some passing demigods.

Percy followed Jason’s gaze as the two of them had the same idea. Three seconds of stilted silence passed before the two sprinted over to Will, incoherently shouting at him and attempting to drown out the other’s words.

Will blinked a few times, clearly confused. He tried to interrupt to ask for clarification, but the two were going at it too strong. Sighing in annoyance, he raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled so loud that Jason was surprised his glasses didn’t shatter.

Percy winced, rubbing his temples. “What the  _ fuck _ ?” he grumbled.

Will rolled his eyes, looking at the boys with a very unimpressed expression. “One at a time, talk to me,” he said slowly, as if speaking to a pair of five-year-olds.

Jason spoke up quickly before Percy could get a word in. “Do you know where Nico is? We need to talk to him, and by ‘we’, I mean  _ me _ .”

Will cleared his throat, his lips curling at the edges. “You really need him right now?”

Percy nodded sagely. “It’s life or death,” he said as Jason elbowed him, shaking his head.

Will was now full out grinning as he nodded. “Your wish is my command,'' he said. Before either of the boys could blink, he unzipped his oversized hoodie slightly, and it was then that Jason realized that Will was looking very oddly-shaped. He immediately understood why as Nico’s head popped out of the unzipped gap, glaring at the other two demigods.

“What do you want?” he barked in annoyance. Percy and Jason didn’t say anything, staring at their younger cousin for a few seconds. Percy snapped out of his shock first, sighing and shaking his head.

“Nope,” he mumbled, spinning on his heels and walking away. Jason watched the other boy walk off, finding himself alone with Nico and Will now. He nodded slightly, feeling a little awkward.

“Uh, ok. Since Percy is gone, I guess I win by default. But can you join my team for Capture-The-Flag tomorrow?”

Nico rolled his eyes, glancing up at Will who was smiling down at him fondly. “Can’t, sorry. I’ve committed to helping Will with medic things. Plus, I’m not allowed to use my powers.”

Jason stared at Nico in utter defeat and confusion. Nico didn’t seem to care as he huffed. “If you’re done, I’m going back into hiding. I want to nap, so see you later.”

With an air of finality, he grunted at Will and leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest. Will beamed, zipping the hoodie back closed before smiling at Jason.

“Was that all?” he asked innocently. Jason didn’t say anything, simply nodding and saluting the son of Apollo before walking away.

He wasn’t sure if his life was going to ever get any weirder than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw, I hope you liked this.
> 
> Also, after reading the first few chapters of ToN, my brain has spent the whole day just processing and reevaluating Solangelo in my head. I’m waiting for even like one of my friends to read the first few chapters so I can just talk to someone, but it’s looking pretty unlikely smh.
> 
> That’s basically it though. Once again, I really hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
